Forgotten Hero's Return
by ArchAngel's Wrath
Summary: Percy has been forgotten by everyone he knew and was exiled to tartarus where chaos finds him and offers him a chance of a new life. he finds new friends,enemies and possibly love along the way. bad summary i know. rated t for now may change in future


_**Hey everyone im finally posting a new story i've been working on this in the little time i've had in the past 4 months. as usual i do not own Halo, Percy Jackson or anything related to any other games or books that show up in this story. Now READ ON MY FELLOW READERS.**_

Nexus' P.O.V

As I sit on the steps of my Mother's palace in the void I am thinking of the past I realize it has been three thousand years since I last saw _**THEM**_. Three thousand years of anger, pain and betrayal. Three thousand years of training and fighting… I am still a lost child if you could call me that. I have lived in the Void with Lady Chaos since she found me chained to the wall with scars, cuts, bruises and blood all over me from the 100 years I spent being tortured on the same day they banished me, the day _**SHE**_ left me for my egotistical and liar of a half brother, the day _**They**_ ignored me, left me in the shadows then banished me based off a lie and the day _**HE**_ disowned me.

***Flashback***

It was the end of the Giant War, we were happy that we survived yet again and mourning the ones we lost. I was walking to the beach getting ready to give Annabeth our three-year anniversary gift. As I walked I start to rub the engagement ring in my pocket, a favor from Hephaestus and I get a ring that allows the wearer to Flash to another location, I walked onto the beach to see my new half brother Blake, making out with some blonde girl, I figured it was some Aphrodite girl, I continue to walk to the beach and notice the girl looked a lot like Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth, when are you going to dump that idiot Percy for me"? Blake asked as they broke away to breathe

"I'm going to tell him after dinner that was at least he would have some energy to burn when he goes rampaging through the camp and destroys things." She said in a nonchalant tone.

As I heard this I summoned a huge wave and sent it crashing on the two who were looking around bewildered

"It's nice to know your true colors Annabeth" I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"Percy it's not what you think." She quickly replied back to me.

"Really? You were snogging him! Saying you'll dump me tonight of all nights. Do you even know what today is? Well let me tell you, it was our 3 year anniversary, I even pulled the favor Hephaestus owed me from back in The Labyrinth and got you an engagement ring, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT ANNABETH YOUR EVEN WORTH IT!" I yelled at her while making the ground started to shake with a magnitude 30 earthquake (i know it's on a 1-10 scale but just to show his emotions im amping it up) and the waves to become incredible sizes that would make Poseidon himself jealous.

With that I ran into the ocean and sat at the sea floor for a while collecting my thoughts and holding onto the ring I got Annabeth, the anger washes over me and I let out a blood-curdling scream of pain and anger.

I stayed there for what seemed like hours and when I came up I saw that everyone was still in the dining pavilion. I notice that dad was there and walked closer till I heard them speaking.

"All hail my favorite son Blake Jordan, he is a more talented and powerful person than that weakling Percy Jackson." Poseidon announced to the campers.

From there the campers then surrounded him and started to chant his name. As I look at them I notice the Hunters of Artemis were here and the look on their faces said, "what the hell? Is this guy for real?"

I notice thunderclouds forming in the sky and I look at Thalia and she was ready to blow her head off at Poseidon, I gave her a look as to say "forget it". I look around and the only ones not crowding him are Grover, Clarisse, The Stoll Twins, Katie, Leo, Piper, Nico and Chiron.

I turn around to leave when I heard my dad's voice.

"Percy, a word please." Poseidon said with no emotion showing in his face.

"Of course dad" i replied to the sudden question from my father also wondering why he wants to talk to me as he hasn't said anything to me in over 4 months since He (he being Blake) showed up.

"Percy, my favorite son is in need of a weapon and the only one that suits him is Anaklusmos, I'm sorry but I must take it away from you."

He then tries to grab it but I was faster, I summoned the sword and walked to the rock near the pavilion and spoke

"I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, bind this sword on the six rivers of the underworld, to this rock for eternity and can only be pulled out by a hero worthy of this weapon"

I struck the sword into the rock until only the hilt and a small part of the blade shows. I walk off towards my cabin to go sleep when I heard

"That weakling is so pathetic he doesn't want to share his toy sword with his brother" Blake announced to the crowd.

"And by doing so show's his incompetence to family, therefore I disown him as my son and give the rights of "Prince of the sea" to Blake." Poseidon announced to the camp

Everyone laughed at me except those that were glaring at him (Thalia and Co) from there I lost it I Summoned the earthquake again and started to destroy the pavilion and the Forrest area nearby. As I let my anger out I start to notice the looks of surprise and hatred pointed towards me, and I slowly subsided my earthquake and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Perseus Jackson you are under arrest by order of the King Of Olympus, for your actions that you have demonstrated today against Camp Half-Blood, Zeus has ordered you to Olympus to stand trial against accusations against you from the beginning of the Giant War and of several accounts of treason and murder." Hermes said as he flashed into the ruins of the pavilion. "I'm sorry Percy, but it is an order I wish I did not have to follow but I have to, please just come quietly."

I was in too much shock to even register the fact that I am now in celestial bronze shackles and was flashed with Hermes to the Olympian throne room.

"Perseus Jackson, we have gained information of you conspiring with Gaea during the Giant war, as such you have been sentenced to 400 years in the Olympian prison, but we have new evidence on how you murdered my son Jason in cold blood as he left for camp Jupiter with Reyna and Blake. For such you have been sentenced to Tartarus for eternity unless the need arises that you may claim to be innocent. I, Zeus King of the Gods sentence you, Perseus Jackson to Tartarus.

And as he finished saying that I notice an Iris-Message to camp and everyone looked at me with disgust even the ones that were my friends defending me against Blake. I look over every one of them and said.

"Good bye then everyone, when the time comes when you need my help again, I wont be there to help you, when you need me I will be gone and I will I watch you suffer in your mistake, I swear this on the creators name."

As I finished saying this a crack in the floor opened up and I plunged down to the depths of Tartarus, where I found a castle made of black glossy obsidian and before I knew it I was in the dungeons of the castle chained to the wall with what looked like Olympian silver and stygian iron cuffs and shackles. I started to think why and how my world was now starting to crumble, after a few minutes a figure walks in

***End flashback***

As I finished reminiscing I heard my name be called out.

"Nexus, a word please."

"Of course Lady Chaos"

I know my name is or I should say _was_ Percy Jackson but after Chaos found me she took me in and gave me a new life and a new name, I work as her personal assassin and as her General in her army.

"Nexus I am afraid the past has returned to the future, earth is under attack and are in desperate need of help, one of the demigods has turned traitor and is aiding Gaea, the Giants, Titans and my brother Order against the Olympians and the demi-gods"

I start to shake with anger as I remember what they did to me in the past. I remember that Percy Jackson is no more and in his place is Nexus, Primordial of Creation, Loyalty, Weapons and Death, Lady Chaos' personal assassin and General of her great Army.

"You need me to fight for them again?"

"Yes, I am sorry for placing this burden on you."

"It's fine, I have cut all connections to that place and its people, I may remember what they did to me but after being tortured in Tartarus and being broken until you found me and gave me a second chance, but I will still fight for any place that is in danger be it Ilium Prime, Arcadia VI, Nassau or any other place that is against Order."

"Of course but before you leave I would like to give you some new robes for your stay."

"New robes?"

"Yes, this is it"

Chaos opens a box and in it lies a black Assassins robes with blood-red lining and a white long sleeve under shirt, it has a red sash and a silver pointed pauldron on the left shoulder, the upper body featured a hood with the center shaped to resemble a eagles beak which was connected to the robes with the torso bearing an open collar. It has fur underneath the pauldron and on the wrist cuffs as well. With also had a black cape hanging down his left side from being held on by the pauldron it too was red on the inside black on the outside on the torso had chaos' symbol and in the background of that my symbol (which is the omega). It had a bandolier for more weapons and had a tail on the back.

"It's beautiful" I say to Chaos

"I thought you would like a gift for this expedition as it is the day you left and the day you return to that planet."

"Thank you, I'll change, grab some weapons then meet you back here before we depart"

With that I turned and ran to my room with the box and robes in my hands.

I quickly change and go to the armory and pick up two rapiers, 8 pistols and place them into the bandolier, two hunting knifes and placed them into the sheaths on my lower back and grab 40 assorted sized throwing knives and placed them into the holders and into the pouch that contains them all, I then grab ammunition for the pistols and grab my grenade making kit and first aid materials. Before I left I grabbed a few armor mods (Bubble shield, Armor lock and Holographic decoys) and turned to leave.

As I exited the room I started to run and make my way back to the throne room, as I enter I see lady chaos waiting by and smiling.

"I see you like the gift"

"I love it, it is very nice thank you Lady Chaos"

"Please stop calling me Lady Chaos and start with Mom, it has been over 2500 years since I adopted you."

"Ok but it feels strange calling the creator of the universe 'Mom"

"It will feel normal soon enough, shall we go?"

"Of course lead the way I'll wait behind to make an entrance, call me when its time for me to come."

" You and your theatrics" she laughed before settling down to get ready to give the news to the Olympians."

"I'll see you in a few minutes"

**Third Person P.O.V. (for now)**

"Its been three thousand years since we have seen Percy in Tartarus, why don't we admit to him being dead yet?" Apollo states

"He isn't dead, either that or his soul hasn't reached the underworld yet or his soul may have faded." Hades retorts to the childish sun god

"I have faith that he will be back when need him most" Artemis spoke to the council

"Just admit you in love with him" Aphrodite squealed

Before Artemis could yell at Aphrodite a black hole opened in the center of the room and out walked a perky, young woman wearing a black business suit with stars and galaxies on it.

"Hello Olympians" she said with a coy smile on her face.

Zeus grabs his bolt and throws it at the person, she (Chaos) just sighs, loses the smile and holds up her hand and catches the bolt.

"As tiresome as ever Zeus" Chaos says to him with a frown

"Who are you and why are you here?" Artemis says to her bow drawn and aiming at Chaos

"My name is Chaos and if you say I'm meant to be a male I will make you cease to exist, no one remembers but this was the gender I was created/born into, now I have come here to warn you of a danger and give you someone to help you train you hero's and you as well, mind you he might be harsh towards you and some people here it is only because he has a history with you all but he will joke around and play nice but underneath that is a galaxies worth of anger, pain and resentment. He is also my son and heir so treat him with respect as he has more latent power than me and can win in a duel against me with ease."

As Chaos looks at the Olympians she sees the gawking faces and just smirks and says

"Nexus, its time to show your self" Lady Chaos ordered.

As soon she says it a black hole appears and out comes a column of hellfire and lightning. As the fire slowly makes its way to the center of the room it expands until from it a large demon can be seen, it is easily 40 feet tall with blue fur and red eyes it is a combination of different animals the head was of a jackal with the horns of a ram, somewhat humanoid in its arms and torso, its legs were of a goat (like a satyr's legs except the fur is blue) and it had a velociraptor tail and talons on its hands. As it begun to show itself the hellfire disappeared and it stood to its full height.

"You called Lady Chaos?" It rumbled in a deep voice that shook the very ground.

"Yes now how about you get out of your assault form and change into Nexus now, _General_." Chaos stated with a firm voice

"Of course _mother_" it thundered.

Percy (in his 'Demon' form) then let out a deep howl and the hellfire came back and surrounded his body, as he began to shrink and change appearance the hellfire stayed at its height but got darker so no one can see into it while this was happening, Percy smirked and placed his hood over his head and placed a ball of darkness into his hood so no one can see his face except his chin and eye colour, as soon as he deemed himself ready to make a appearance he released the hellfire and bowed to Lady Chaos then turned to the Olympians.

"I'm sorry for doing that but the look on your faces was hilarious." Nexus/Percy said while laughing

"Yes it was, now that you have scared them with a tiny fraction of your power, how about we get to business shall we Nex?"

"Of course Mother and really Nex?"

"Ok now the enemy that I have told you about Nexus, is rearing his ugly head again now I would like you to tell the Olympians your history with _**HIM**_ and yes I had to saying nexus all the time starts to get difficult so I'm shortening it for convenience."

"OK then, I know, I'll show them the video I created of my battles with him on Ilium Prime like I did for the rest of the army to see." Nexus/Percy stated to no one in particular

As soon as he said this the room darkened and a screen of mist appeared.

"This was taken from my helmet's Battle Video Feed or BVF for short it relays live footage back to command or in my case it goes to my mother." Nex/Percy said before pressing play on his gauntlet, showing only his arms as he jumped out of a shuttle with troopers by his side

"The enemy outnumbered us 100 to 1 but we managed to beat the army but its leader got away after beating me in a fight I barely survived" Nexus/Percy said to the Olympian council.

As he said this it showed Order in his armor waiting at the back for Nex to come to him

As Nex fought through the sea of enemies working his way to Order and as soon as he reached him, Order took out his sword and lunged at Nex and hit him the right side of his chest, Omega looked down as saw the sword in his chest and tried to pry it out but he couldn't get it out, he looks at Order who is smiling with a look of insanity and rips out the sword and then laughs like a maniac, then turned and left his field of vision about a minute later a Chaos Trooper looks at him and yells his name by the sound of the voice it was female, she then picks him up and carries him to the shuttle where the medics worked on him she removed his helmet and that was the end of the video.

"He is a psychopath with an ego bigger than Zeus's, Are's and Apollo's combined and has pillaged and destroyed countless worlds. It is also sad for me to say this but he is my brother Order." Chaos informed the council

The gods just look at chaos and Nex/Percy dumbfounded by what they just saw.

"Who were those troopers with you Lord Nexus?" Artemis asked

"**The Void Troopers**, Chaos' army but that group specifically are my '**Black Hole Drop Shock Troopers**' or **'BHDST's'**, 20 of the best of the best around the universe in one special task force dedicated in assault behind enemy lines and to fight harder than anything before, we fight massive numbers and come out with only minor injuries, the only severe injury was what I showed you the sword into my chest, also eleven of them are from earth actually and please just nexus I hate being called lord it makes feel like I'm above everyone else."

"Of course Nexus, who is in the **BHDST** from earth, do we know them?" Artemis asked on the behalf of the council

"Now that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it? I'll be going back to my troopers now. I think I'm going to need to send them to camp to help train the demigods in ways to defeat the monsters as normal celestial bronze and imperial gold wont do much so we are going to have to kit them up with a standard troopers kit, a small sidearm firearm and a standard AR with celestial bronze and chemical altered mortal lead bullets, also upgrade all swords spears and other blades to come up to par with the **BHDST**'s combat knives and swords." Nex said to the Council

"Nex, I would like you to find one more recruit for the BHDST's do you have anyone in mind?" Chaos said to Omega

"Yes, I will announce it at camp with the rest of the team, excuse me Olympians but I must gather the troops for departure to camp."

With that a black hole opened and hellfire spat out and Omega walked through backwards while staring at the council and his mother.

"Well that is a strange portal to open" Athena said after the portal collapsed.

"It opens with what his domain is and how powerful he is" chaos told the council

"Speaking of domains what is his?" Artemis asked the creator

"His domains are all of mine but his main ones are Creation, Loyalty, Weapons, and Death though he tends to use his Hellfire and Darkness more than anything else he is also very experienced in water control and manipulation, he learnt from Pontus and helps him in that domain."

The Olympians just stare at where the portal was and all think the same thing 'DAMM I don't want to piss him off'

***Meanwhile with Percy/Nexus in his POV***

'Order is on his way here for war and the only thing that can stop him is me, why is it always me?' I mused in my thoughts as I walked the hallways to the Armory and Drop Bay.

As Percy walked down the hallways he pulled down his hood and stood straighter and changed his appearance to that of Chaos' general, _**(A/N see foot note) **_and walked into the drop room he notices his team around the room, Edward "Eddie" Buck and Veronica Dare were in a slightly heated discussion on what were better weapon types between the M7S silenced SMG or the M9 silenced service magnum, James Dante or more commonly known by his nickname "Rookie" was in his pod sleeping from what I gather, he doesn't talk much due to him having PTVD (that's Post Traumatic Vocal Disarticulation) but is not a severe case, Theo was looking at what weapons to bring on the next mission which I will tell them in a few minutes, Romeo was cleaning his sniper in the corner of the room and Mickey was packing his Demo kit. Zoe was sitting at a table with Luke castellan, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf and Ethan Nakamura playing cards and smiling for once.

As I look around at the team I don't see teammates, I see my family, a group of soldiers whom have survived the worst with him and been with him since. Each had a effect on him when he was still a demigod and ha been given a second chance at life but not that they knew he was Percy.

"Ok squads we have our orders, we are going to earth to fight in a last stand against Order, we are going to fight him to the last man standing and we are going to win. Am I right troopers?

"Sir Yes Sir" was all he heard in the room

"Damm right i am, we drop in exactly 28 hours so get some rest and pack **EVERYTHING**, and I mean **EVERYTHING** as we will be staying there for about 5 months to help train the gods and goddesses also the demigods of both the Roman and Greek Pantheons."

"Sir Yes Sir" was heard in the room once more

"Ok dismissed, also will all squad leaders come here I have some news for you." I announced to the room.

As I finished talk everyone went and packed up the room and got all of the weapons they could carry in their pods and all the ammo for them and went to go home and rest. While Zoë, Luke, Silena, Charles, Ethan and Veronica soon approached Nexus.

"We shall be leaving earlier than the rest of the group to make a 'theatrical' appearance."

"When do we drop?" Zoe asked

"In five hours get everything you need for a 3 day trip and a full assault gear, also grab the maintenance gear and a mantis mech." I ordered to the group

"Are we expecting a fight?" Rookie spoke up for the first time in many months.

"yes it is possible that order will attack camp as soon as we get there so be ready for anything." i told them with a firm and logical explanation.

They saluted to me then left to grab their things and ready their drop pods.

'This is going to be one long trip.' I thought while examining my equipment and deciding to come in either my assault armour or my assassination robes, both have great mobility and are easily camouflaged, both are also heavily armed and armoured but not to stand out with the rest I'll wear the Armour but I'll pack my robes in an enchanted bag that can shrink down in size and keep it in one of my pockets. I decided to take my standard load out, a M7s silenced sub machine gun, two M9 pistols and a 99 anti-material sniper rifle.

As I finished pack my weapons and kit I walked back into the drop room and locked the bag and weapons into the holsters in the pod and my pocket compartment, I then look at the mission clock above the doorway and see that I have another 40 minutes and decided to sit in my pod and listen to some music, I began to search for a good song in my helmets memory storage when I came across a band I have listen to in a long time, I decided to play the song that I listened to when I first came here and seeing's how I'm going back there I would play it for the memories. I played the first song to come up with an unknown name and began to listen and hum the tune. When the first verse came I sang along.

_**"Wake Me Up When September Ends" By Green Day**__  
_

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends

"Wow" I heard behind me as I finished singing the song, my team stood there waiting by the doorway and were staring at me with looks of awe and surprise.

"What?" I questioned them

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Zoe and Veronica looked at me with disbelief in their eyes.

"Why would you want to know your commanding officer can sing?" i asked them, " Never mind we drop in ten so pack your gear and get set to drop into hell." i continued

i soon hopped into my pod and started the count down sequence and started the timer, adrenaline was already coursing through my veins at the thought of a outer orbit drop.

5

4

3

2

1

Drop

and soon a rush of anxiety washed over me at the thought of going back there. oh well at least most of them would of passed away so no one but Chiron and my team would recognise me.

And that is it for the first chapter of this story, if anyone wishes to co write this with me that would e most helpful.

_**His "General Nexus" appearance is exactly the same as Percy Jackson but with a few differences, those differences are that: his face changes shape slightly so it is more rounder and he has blonde hair, black iris with a hint of green around the pupil with silver specks around the iris and his nose is smaller and sharper.**_

_**also 4,890 words this chapter so that will be the minimum amount i will keep any chapters at**_


End file.
